Planetary gear arrangements provide five forward speeds and a reverse speed and utilize either a compound planetary (intermeshing pinion gears) or three simple planetary gearsets. Both of these type of gear arrangements generally include six or more friction devices and are more complex and incorporate more cost than two simple planetary gearsets. The transmissions may incorporate fewer clutches and brakes if double transition shifting or nonsequential shifting is permitted.
The compound planetary and three simple planetary gearsets generally include six or more friction devices and are more complex and therefore incorporate more cost than two simple planetary gearsets.
Four speed planetary gear arrangements generally use two simple planetary gearsets. These transmissions will usually incorporate five friction devices to establish the four forward speeds and one reverse speed.